Misunderstanding
by lover1492
Summary: Ichigo and Kenpachi spent a night at a hotel, and Ichigo wakes up to an empty bed. 4 months have passed, and Kenpachi suddenly appears back in his life. There will be a sequel i just have a few things to take care of.
1. Wam Bam Thank You Mam

Bleach Fan fiction

Miscommunication

Summary: Ichigo and Kenpachi spent a night at a hotel, and Ichigo wakes up to an empty bed. 4 months have passed, and Kenpachi suddenly appears back in his life. MPREG may be added

Rating: M for hard yaoi

Ichigo yawned from another long day's work. He had been at his part-time job for a month now, and the local people were finally starting to overlook his exotic hair color. In the beginning, they would all look at him as if he was a thug, but after a while, they realized that he was just misunderstood. Now he was in the locker room packing up his stuff to go home. He felt his hip vibrating, and looked at it to see that his dad had sent him a text-message telling him to come home, because his wonderful daughter was making a delicious dinner for him. He muttered under his breath as he stepped out of the store, and out into the warm summer night.

Using a shortcut to get to his house, he took the alley. He didn't notice the person following him until it was too late.

"What the he-" his words get caught by large hand covering his mouth. He struggles in the man's grasp until he hears a familiar voice.

"Yo Ichigo," came the booming voice of none other than Zaraki Kenpachi. I shivered at the tone of his voice. "It's been a while." And it really had. We haven't seen each other since our night of passion 4 months ago. I can still remember the feeling of his big length stretching me beyond my limits; giving me delicious pain and pleasure. I can also remember his sudden disappearance the next day. I'll be back in a few days my ass.

" H-Hello K-Kenpachi," Ichigo stuttered, trying to resist the shivers that were beginning to rake down his back at having Kenpachi so close. _It almost makes me want t-No… No… NO, I WILL NOT LET HIM DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!_ Despite my body's obvious want of the big man's warmth, I slowly stepped out of his embrace, and turned around to face him. He still looked pretty much the same, except his muscles seem to have gotten slightly bigger. It also made me wonder if a certain part of his anatomy had gotten bigger. I salivated at the thought, but his it behind a scowl. "How have you been Zaraki-san," I said, making sure to address him as if we had never known each other intimately.

For a second I thought he looked hurt, but when that maniacal grin stretched across his face, my guilt quickly disappeared. "I missed ya Ichi." He slid his arm around my waist, and slid his other hand to grip my ass. "I missed this too." He licked his lips, causing me to shiver again. "And I can tell you missed me too." And then his lips met mine in a fierce kiss, and I was reminded of that day 4 months ago…

****Flashback 4 months prior****

_Ichigo and Zaraki had been in the bar a little bit under an hour, but whenever the gang was gathered together they would all hang out at a local bar until they pass out from drinking. Today things went a little differently, because instead of getting drunk, Kenpachi sat with Ichigo, and drunk slowly. They were stuck in between a deep silence when…_

"_Ne Ichigo, wanna go to a hotel," Zaraki said with his big grin. Ichigo spit out his drink without thinking about it, and turned to Zaraki.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo's heart started racing when he looked into Kenpachi's eye, and saw the seriousness of his question before he calmed down and said a quick "fine," before being ushered out of the bar that they had been drinking in. They went to the first Love Hotel they could find, and before Ichigo could take a real look at the room, Kenpachi backed him into the door, and his tongue pushed roughly in between Ichigo's lips._

_At first he tensed up, but relaxed when Kenpachi softened the kiss. He let out a surprised yelp when he felt Kenpachi's hand cup his erection, and began to buck into his hand._

"_Heh? You like this huh Ichigo?"_

"_Shut Up. It's cause you keep-AH!" Ichigo let out a pitched moan when Kenpachi unbuttoned his pants and touched his dripping cock. "NO!"_

"_You mean yes don't you," Kenpachi chuckled. Kenpachi picked Ichigo up and wrapped his legs around his hips before bringing him back to their kiss while walking to the big hotel bed. He unceremoniously threw Ichigo on the bed before climbing on top of Ichigo. Ichigo could see the hunger in his eye._

_Ichigo let Kenpachi strip him with little protest. When Ichigo was as naked as a baby, he went for Kenpachi's clothes, but Kenpachi stopped him and got off the bed. Ichigo was about to protest when Kenpachi went to the stereo turned on some slow music and began a slow strip to the slow music making Ichigo's cock harder as he revealed every piece of skin and muscle to Ichigo's hungry eyes. _

_When Kenpachi reached for his pants, he turned around earning him a groan of disappointment. Kenpachi put his hands in the air, and let the pants fall on their own as he swayed his hips to the beat from side to side. When they finally dropped, Ichigo was happy to see Kenpachi's hard toned ass. Kenpachi noticed Ichigo staring at his ass, and turned around quickly, keeping the rhythm as it picked up. Ichigo's eyes just about popped out of his head when he saw Kenpachi's member. Not only was it long, but it was REALLY thick. Ichigo thought that if he made a guess as to how long and how wide Kenpachi was, he'd say that he had to be about 4in. wide, and 9inches wide; not to mention the veins that seemed to be pulsating. Ichigo could feel the drool roll down his chin, and quickly wiped it away. He had always what it would be like to suck a cock, and he could wait to taste his_

_Kenpachi kissed his way up one of Ichigo's juicy thigh, causing Ichigo to shiver. When Kenpachi got to Ichigo's leaking erection, he locked eyes with Ichigo before deepthroating his member. "AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ichigo's back arched off the bed so high, his head and feet were all that were left on the bed. It was so hot. Kenpachi pushed Ichigo's hips back down, and began bobbin his head again, making sure to add in a suck now and again. Ichigo's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he was speaking incoherently. His climax quickly approached and his hand wound in the sheets._

"_KKKKKKKKEEEEENNNNNNNPPPPPAAAAAAACCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHIIIIIIII!," Ichigo cried when he came in Kenpachi's mouth; back arching off the bed._

_Kenpachi kissed a path up to Ichigo's lips. Ichigo was still coming down from his orgasm-induced high. They kissed for what seemed like hours before he lifted himself off of Ichigo. He pulled Ichigo up into a sitting position before putting his hand on his swollen head. Ichigo needed no further instruction on what Kenpachi wanted him to do and felt that it was an honor for his first to be so big. There was just one problem. HOW THE HELL IS THAT GOING TO FIT AND HOW DO YOU DO THIS!. In a blight to save face, he gave a tentative lick to the base of Kenpachi's dick before taking the head into his mouth the way he had seen so many guys do in all those pornos he had watched._

_He licked and sucked on the tip enjoying the delicious precum that leaked. He then began slowly descending on the member. His jaw was going through quite a stretch, but he didn't care. All he cared about the big dick in his mouth, and the delicious precum leaking out of it. He was slowly descending on the big cock. He could feel the cock hit the back of his throat, but ignored it and kept pushing down until he deep throated him. All of a sudden he felt a slimy substance running down his throat, and pulled the cock out of his mouth so that he could taste the delicious cum leaking out. It tasted so good he wanted more, but was content having gotten what he wanted._

_Ichigo was slowly pushed down, but whimpered when he felt Kenpachi's heat leave him as he went looking for the lube. When Kenpachi found it, he squirted some on his fingers before thrusting one in harshly. Ichigo bit his lip to stifle the scream that was threatening to burst through his lips. Kenpachi just didn't know how to be gentle. He at least waited for Ichigo to get used to the intrusion before another was inserted. Ichigo was ready for this one, and only flinched when he felt it push in. It pumped in and out before the third was added. Tears began to form in Ichigo's eyes from the sheer pain of having a finger up his ass. "AAAhh," Ichigo screamed when Kenpachi curled his fingers, and a bolt of pleasure shot up his spine. Ichigo's erection immediately reawakened, and stiffened to an almost painful level. The intrusion of a fourth finger was enough to calm him down slightly, but only slightly. When his body finally got used to it, he began ridding Kenpachi's fingers._

"_Oooh, It feels so good," Ichigo said in between thrusts. All of a sudden Kenpachi pulled out his fingers, causing Ichigo to whimper at the gapping feeling before his dripping member was pressed against his entrance._

"_Ichigo… are… you sure?" Ichigo took a second to think about it (I mean he is losing his virginity to one of the biggest guy he had ever seen.) He looked into Kenpachi's eyes and nodded. All of a sudden he felt something large press into him. It hurt. It fucking hurt. It felt like someone was jabbing a knife in his ass; not to mention the burning sensation that seemed to be pulsing up my anus. Ichigo felt Kenpachi stop and mustered up enough energy to speak._

"_How far are you in Kenpachi?" Ichigo didn't need him to tell me, but I wanted to see a reaction from Kenpachi._

"_I'm halfway." Ichigo smiled to himself despite the pain, but winced when Kenpachi shifted. _

"_Oh God, please just hurry up." Ichigo just wanted it to end as quickly as possible._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, just let me relax for a minute." Ichigo took a minute to relax before he nodded his head, and said, "Ok."_

_Ichigo tried with all his might to relax, but when that thick cock shoved the rest of the way in, he just couldn't hold back the loud screamed that ripped out of his throat._

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! IT HURTS!" It was worse than when Kenpachi had first begun entering. It felt like he was being sliced in half. No amount of stretching could prepare him for the pain and agony. "Don't you FUCKING move. I will fucking kill you." I tried to take a breath, but it seemed to be an impossible thing considering the big cock that was shoved up my ass. I know something split, I just knew it. I felt like I could rip apart any minute. Kenpachi shifted, but it turned out for the best when his cock pressed onto Ichigo's prostate causing a high pitched scream to pierce the air. "Oh my God!" Shudders wracked Ichigo's body, as he gave Kenpachi the ok to move._

"_Aaah! Oohh! Oh My God!" Ichigo couldn't stop the lewd moans and words from falling from his mouth as Kenpachi began thrusting straight into his prostate. All of a sudden Kenpachi rolled them over so that Ichigo was riding on top. Ichigo quickly rose, and dropped back down. Even though he still felt a twinge of pain from the deeper angle, it was dull in comparison to the massage his prostate was getting. He rode Kenpachi with his legs cocked wide open, and his arms behind him holding onto Kenpachi's muscular thighs. It got even better when Kenpachi began thrusting up into him causing him to toss his head back. His virgin body couldn't take it anymore, and came all over him and Kenpachi's bodies. Kenpachi came a couple of thrusts later, pulling out of Ichigo. Ichigo let out a hiss as his body was lowered to the bed with cum leaking out of his ass. Kenpachi got up and ran to the bathroom, coming back with a towel to clean Ichigo. Ichigo was too tired to care. He fell asleep, and didn't wake up until he felt Kenpachi poking around his entrance. He fell asleep again when he felt Kenpachi's warm arms wrap around him. He gave him a quick peck on the lips before drifting off to sleep._

_In the morning he woke up to an empty bed, and being unable to walk._

****End Flashback****

Ichigo whipped himself away from Kenpachi screaming, "Don't you EVER touch me again. I hate you." He then ran off leaving a confused Kenpachi wondering what's going on.

* * *

Hello. Well thanks for reading my first story on fanfinction.


	2. The Tragedy

Sorry This chapter is really angsty, but i wanted to get all of the sad stuff out of my way. Also, I would like to thank all that sent in reviews. I love you all. Biggest shoutouts to the one that helped me post this, because i had no clue what I was doing. Also a big shoutout to Bon Bon(sorry if u don't like that nickname). If it hadn't been for their help, then i probably would have been too scared to post. Sorry but this chapter is a little short, but i hate waiting so I know how it feels to be left on edge for too long. PLEASE REVIEW. i love them all. even the mean ones. Also Bon Bon as dark as i am, i blushed too after i read it over. I will be making some edits, and thank you very much for letting me know how off my first chap was. laters janyaj 3 (heart) ! XD

* * *

Chapter 2

It only took a second for Kenpachi to run after Ichigo. He was excited, but a little pissed at having to chase Ichigo down. He couldn't wait to be buried in that hot tight passage again, and wanted him BAD. He raced down the alley, and saw a flash of orange before it disappeared into an apartment. Kenpachi looked up and growled. He slowed down to a walk, and circled the apartment looking for a window. He wanted HIS Ichi, and he was going to get him.

He spotted a fire escape, and climbed up to Ichigo's window. Instead of bursting in, he looked through the window, and saw Ichigo putting on clothes, before the kid slowly crept towards the front door, checked the peephole, and slowly walked out.

Kenpachi followed him to this residential area, and watched the many facial expressions Ichigo showed. To tell the truth he was shocked. He had only seen 3 expressions on his face, and those were usually a lust, pain, and anger. Kenpachi was starting to get angry, and wondering who the bastard was that was making HIS Ichigo react this way, when he noticed Ichigo stop in front of a house that looked like it was connected to a clinic. He watched as the door swung open and a blur of white flew out, and connected with Ichigo's fist. He smirked at HIS Ichigo's strength, but was still confused as to what was going on, because he couldn't hear what Ichigo was saying. He couldn't come close for risking the chance of Ichigo seeing him, so instead he waited for Ichigo to go in, and snuck around the side, to look through a window, and gasped at what he saw.

***

Ichigo was out of breath by the time he got to his old house, and was in pain from running with a boner. He stopped at the door to catch his breath, and then knocked on the door; backing up just in time as his father came barreling out of the house. "Torpedo love punch."  
Ichigo thought fast, and punched him, using the old man's speed against him.

"CAN'T YOU THINK OF A BETTER WAY TO GREET YOUR OWN SON!?" His father just got up, and dusted himself off. While his father was doing this, he walked into the house calmly before his father launched into the air screaming, "ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!" and tried to latch himself onto Ichigo, but the boy, back knuckled him. The man popped right up, and ran in after Ichigo, after closing the door after himself.

Ichigo ignored the nuisance, and continued in to greet Karin and Yuzu. He went to the normal seat, and sat there before a socked foot came toward his head. Ichigo calmly grabbed the old man's ankle, and used his own force to throw him into the wall right next to the giant picture. Ichigo looked at the blown up photo, and his face fell, as the guilt set in again. Even after all of these years, he still blamed himself for what happened.

**Flashback**

Ichigo was only 9 years old. He had always loved his mom, and he could tell she loved him the same. As they were walking down the street, Ichigo's mom noticed that a group of guys seemed to be getting closer. She started inching into a quicker walk, and Ichigo noticed. He tried to keep up with his mom, he really did; but his clumsy child self ended up tripping over a crack in the ground. The group noticed, and started to close in. Ichigo's mom tried to grab Ichigo and run, but one of the guys grabbed her by her hair, and yanked her into a alleyway, where they wrenched Ichigo out of her grasp.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here? Don't you think ya should be walkin' home with a man? Heh?" the man who seemed to be the leader said. "Someone as cute as you could get raped." The man put a special meaning in the word "raped" that had the hair on the back of Ichigo's mom's neck standing up. She turned to Ichigo to tell him to run, but he was frozen in shock when the man put his hand on his mom's leg, and let it travel up. Ichigo's mom stood frozen for a second before she started struggling, screaming at Ichigo to, "RUN, JUST RUN!" Ichigo was too shocked to move, but he was shoved onto the concrete, and bumped his head. The last thing he saw before he lost conscious was a gun being pointed at his mom's head. The last thing he heard was a gun shot.

When Ichigo woke back up all he saw was red, and a bunch of figures standing around him staring. Ichigo thought for a moment that it was those guys, but then when his vision finally focused he didn't recognize any of the people. A police officer all of a sudden looked rushed through the crowd, and something must have shocked him because he immediately recoiled. Ichigo turned around to see what everyone was staring at, and saw his mom shirt ripped, and a sticky substance all over her. As disgusting as that was, that wasn't what was so shocking. What was so shocking was the big hole the size of his fist that went through his moms forehead, as well as several others that littered her chest. Ichigo crawled to her and tried to shake her awake. "Mommy. Mommy wake up. Mommy. Mommy please stop scaring me." Ichigo couldn't handle it, and began to cry and his voice started rising. "MOMMY! MOMMY PLEASE… WAKE UP!" All of a sudden Ichigo felt arms wrapping around him, and looked up to see his father taking him away from the scene. Ichigo continued to cry, staring at his mother's lifeless body, before he buried his head in the crook of his father's neck, and cried until he fell asleep.

The next day Ichigo woke up in a hospital. He was could tell that he was hooked up to a machine, because he could hear the beep in the background, but it sounded so far away. He felt numb; not physically, but mentally. He felt tired, and went back to sleep.

Ichigo stayed in the hospital for two weeks. He didn't talk to anybody, and they didn't bother to talk to him. He rarely talked, and never smiled. He basically became a hollow shell. After he was released, he stayed in his room, and wouldn't leave for months. When he finally went back to school, he was a year behind, but he easily caught back up. He didn't really talk to anyone until Chad came. From then on, he gradually began to open up, but even that was only a little. He slowly began to talk again, but it was still a minimum until Kenpachi entered into his life. They had become friends after becoming enemies. After meeting Kenpachi, he actually began to smile; just not in front of the cocky bastard, and that's how they had became how they were before THAT incident.

**End Flashback**

Ichigo was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't notice the smile forming on his face, nor the huge hulk that was climbing through the window, until he noticed a shadow towering over him. He reacted was too slow, and two lips were pressed roughly. Wait, he knew these lips. He looked up, and shoved the hulk away and screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING KENPACHI?!"

* * *

By the way, i will be updating soon, i just have finals this week, so it's a little slow. ttyl


	3. Open Up

Yo, It's so nice to hear people's comments. I love them so continue

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING KENPACHI?" Ichigo yelled, and then yelped when he looked at the angry face that Kenpachi was giving.

"Who is he?"

"W-What?"

"Don't play with me. Who is the guy that you have all of these facial expressions for?

Ichigo looked at Kenpachi like he had lost his mind. "What the hell are you talking about Kenpachi? I'm not haven't talked to any guys since that night you left me in the hotel?" Ichigo then realized that his sisters were standing at the door. He slowly looked to the side to see Yuzu looking at him with uncertainty, and Karin with a big smirk on her face with one eyebrow raised.

"Well, well, well. Ichigo in a hotel? So Ichigo, what were you doing in this hotel with this hulking stranger?"

"K-K-Karin! It's not how it sounds," Ichigo tried to explain, but she saw right through it.

"Ooh, then why is your face so red? Got something you wanna tell us, Ni-chan?" She still held that big smirk on her face.

"W-well…you see…we uhh…we-mmph," Ichigo was cut off by Kenpachi's lips.

"That's what we were doing at the hotel." Ichigo thought that things couldn't get any worse when his father came flying in with his foot aimed at Kenpachi's head, and he easily side-stepped Ichigo's father. "Yo, you must be the crazy oyaji that Ichigo was talking about? *Yorishiku."

Ichigo's father popped up and immediately grabbed Kenpachi's hand shaking it with force. "I'm so happy my little Ichigo has found himself such a handsome man. *Arigatou! * Arigatou Gazaimashita!" Ichigo could see tears dotting the Goat-face's eyes as he shook Kenpachi's arm quickly. Ichigo could drown in the embarrassment he was feeling. That is when Kenpachi turned back to him.

"Then if it's not another guy, then why did your facial expression change so much. You never looked that way around me." Ichigo could feel the frustration radiating off of Kenpachi, and sighed. He knew one of his friends would ask him eventually.

"I… I was thinking about my mother." All of a sudden everyone went silent. Everyone avoided eye contact, and Kenpachi's eyes widened. Ichigo only remembered telling Kenpachi that his mother died, but never the whole story. Never the reason.

All was silent in the room. When Ichigo finally looked up at Kenpachi he saw the confused expression on his face. He turned around and sighed. Ichigo was first to speak, and made everyone but Kenpachi jump. "I…I killed her." He said, and ran to his room and put his face in his pillow and cried.

***

Kenpachi was shocked. He didn't know what to say. He locked eyes with Ichigo's father, hoping he would explain. Kenpachi could tell he understood. "Sit down son." Kenpachi sat down at the chair in front of him, and waited for Ichigo's father to explain.

When Ichigo's father told the story of how his mother died, Kenpachi's eyes stayed wide. He didn't know what to think. It became deadly silent in the room, and everyone except Kenpachi jumped when Karin suddenly spoke. "Ichi-ni still blames himself."

"Blames himself? Why?" Kenpachi couldn't help but be confused.

"He believes that if he hadn't have tripped, those guys wouldn't have gotten hold of the."

Kenpachi took a minute to ponder this, and shot up out of his seat to go look for Ichigo. Back in the dining room, everyone was looking at each other, and then got up to go fulfill their nightly tasks.

***

Kenpachi opened the door to what he assumed was Ichigo's room. The lights were off, and all that was letting him see Ichigo, was the moonlight that seemed to illuminate the boy.

Ichigo was lying on his stomach with his face facing the window. He looked to be asleep, so Kenpachi didn't bother waking him. Instead he walked over to the youth and sat on the bed next to the boy. From this distance he could hear the light snores, and let a little smile come to his face. He could tell the youth had been crying by the tear streaks that had dried on his face, so he licked his thumb and lightly wiped it off. Ichigo is the only one that would ever get this kind of reaction out of him. Only HIS Ichigo. Kenpachi was kind of confused by Ichigo's actions though. Why was the youth so mad at him? He didn't do anything that would have distressed the youth. It couldn't have been the sex, because Ichigo had been a VERY willing participant. Then what? Kenpachi pondered this until he became tired, and climbed to the other side of Ichigo, pulled the youth so that his back was pressed against him, and fell asleep.

The Next Morning…

Ichigo cracked open his eyes only to close them back when he saw a ray of sun. He felt something wrapped around his waist, and felt something hard poking him in the butt. He slightly turned his head to see the man of his every sex dream sleeping behind him. He could fill his morning wood spring up to aching levels. Ichigo couldn't help but moan when he felt Kenpachi shift. He felt Kenpachi's thick dick slide against his balls and anus. Ichigo shifted out of the bed to go take care of his little problem, and felt himself being held back. It was at that time that Ichigo realized that Kenpachi was awake.

Ichigo turned back around, and tried to pull himself out of the embrace when he felt Kenpachi's hand slide into his pants, and grasp his aching hard-on. "Oooh, Kenpachi." Ichigo couldn't help but moan when he felt Kenpachi's hand move up and down.

"AAaaah," Ichigo screamed when he felt a hand go down the back of his pants, and a wet finger pressed into his whole. It paused before he started moving it in and out. Eventually, Ichigo began thrusting onto the finger moaning Kenpachi's name.

"Ooooh! AAah! Kenpachi! Kenpachi! Oh Right there! Oooh I think I'm going to cum! Oh! Yes!" Ichigo couldn't control himself anymore. "AAAAAaaah, KENPACHI!" Ichigo screamed as he came hard into Kenpachi's hand, and on his sheets. He hadn't come that hard in a while. 4 months to be exact. When his mind finally processed this info, he shot out of the sheets, and gave the man in his dreams a look that could kill. "Don't you ever come near me again!"

Ichigo then ran out of the room and into the bathroom. He took a cold shower to block out the sexual images that kept playing in his mind. He kept remembered the finger moving in him, and couldn't help but remember the way that big member pumping in and out of him. He finally got out of the shower, and took a minute to stare at his reflection in the mirror. He couldn't stop the tears from falling as he remembered the incident from 4 months ago.

* * *

Yo I'll try to have it up by next week, but I'm comming out with a story called Scratch Little Kitty Cat. It's of course grimichi. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. ttyl n chow chow for now. 3


	4. You were what?

Hello all lovers. I'll be updating tommorrow too. i know I'm an impatient person, so i won't make you all wait.

* * *

Kenpachi sat in Ichigo's room. He was confused again. Everything was so weird. They were getting along so well. "Augh!" Kenpachi let out a growl of frustration. _Maybe he's mad, because of the note? Naw that can't be. It wasn't like I told him everything that I had to do. I told him I had to go out of time to take care of a personal matter. Could he have found out? Naw. No way. It was just a moment of weakness. He doesn't even know Ichigo. Well, it's not like I had a choice._ Kenpachi let out another frustrated growl and put his face in his hands. _God Ichigo, if I told you I was raped what would you do? Shit, I sound like a fucking pussy, but how could I let myself be put in that type of situation_

Kenpachi got up and left the room to wait outside of the bathroom. He was about to knock on the door when he heard sniffling. He looked at the door incredulously. Are my ears deceiving me? Is Ichigo really crying? Kenpachi couldn't stop the pain from the tightening of his chest. He just leaned back onto the wall next to the door.

A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal Ichigo in a towel. Kenpachi couldn't help but drool. He had been waiting to see that beautiful body for a while, and he was definitely going to get it; but first things first. He stared Ichigo in the eye, and their eyes locked. Kenpachi was the one to break the silence. "We need to talk." Kenpachi turned around and walked back to Ichigo's room leaving no room for argument. He was not looking forward to explaining this.

***

Ichigo was not looking forward to this conversation. He looked at Kenpachi who was sitting at his chair looking off into the desk. He seemed to be trying to muster up a way to bring up whatever topic he was trying to bring up. Ichigo was getting fed up when Kenpachi's gruff voice suddenly interrupted him. "Why are you mad at me Ichigo? Is it about the letter?"

Ichigo's ears perked up at the mention of a letter. "What letter? I never got a letter."

"What do you mean? I left it right on the dresser. What other letter?"

Ichigo stared at Kenpachi as if he had two heads. "Stop lying. There was no letter on the dresser."

"Yes there was. You know what? That's beside the point. I'm guessing you didn't get it by the way you are acting. I was away on the country side, because one of my old friends had just gone through a horrible breakup, and was threatening to kill himself. I told you in the letter that an old acquaintance texted my phone saying I needed to come back to my hometown. I don't know if I ever told you this, but our telephone service has never been that great, and when I tried calling you all I would get is static. Well, I went to that jackass's house. When I got there he was screaming and being chased around by his sister. When he saw me, he latched onto me and wouldn't let me go. He kept doing that, and wouldn't let me leave. His sister started begging me to stay until he got better. I kept saying no until she said she would pay. I tried calling you, but it was all static. I tried writing a letter, but I wasn't getting a response. I continued alternating for two months until I found out that they were having trouble at the post office, because of a break-in. I stopped sending letters, but continued to call, but got no signal. Then after the third month things started getting rough. I was trying to leave, and he knew it, so he kept acting like he couldn't live without me. That's around the time his ex started trying to kill me." Kenpachi tried to relax himself. He wasn't acting like his normal self, and it was getting nerve-racking to deal with it. He looked into Ichigo's eyes to try to read Ichigo's emotion, but he couldn't tell because his face was blank.

Kenpachi sighed again. Honesty was probably the only way to get through to Ichigo. "Two weeks before I left, he found out I was planning to leave again, but I didn't find out 'til an incident." Kenpachi took a minute to clear his mind from the embarrassment that was going to occur from this telling Ichigo this.

"That morning… I woke up, chained to a bed. I know it sounds stupid, but the type of locks he had on me I couldn't seem to break, not to mention I could barely move. He gave me a drug with an aphrodisiac in it. I could barely move without getting hard. When I did use the bathroom, it was into a tube as if I was in a hospital or something. All I remember is that most of the time he was riding on top of me. I stayed like that for about a week until his sister came to check up on him. I remember them arguing, and her barging into the room, and finding me. She called the cops on him, and he was locked into a looney bin. A few days later I was released from the hospital. I didn't press charges, because I wanted to see you." Kenpachi could see the surprise on Ichigo's face, and couldn't help the smirk that formed.

Kenpachi got up from the chair, and walked to Ichigo, and put his mouth next to Ichigo's ear. I've waited…too long…

* * *

Yo thanks for reading. I'll be posting up Scratch Little Kitty Cat after i've posted the next chapter. haven't decided whether it will be a oneshot, or a series, but i'll let everyone vote on it. IYes, there will be a sex scene.


	5. The Acceptance

sorry for the wait. i had a few personal problems to deal with. review please.

i dont own

* * *

Ichigo's eyes widened at Kenpachi's words and close proximity. Ichigo suddenly felt to soft lips brush lightly over his, and then the kiss deepened, and Ichigo found himself drowning in lust and love for the man in front of him. He let himself be pushed back onto the bed as Kenpachi deepened the kiss even further so that it became savage.

Ichigo flipped them over so that he was straddling Kenpachi's waist. He slowly got off of him and walked to the stereo putting on some slow reggae that he had borrowed from one of his friends, and turned around giving Kenpachi a clear view of his ass. Ichigo smirked when he saw Kenpachi blatantly staring. He let his hips knock from side to side. Bumping and grinding to the music he slowly started to lift up and take off his shirt. He kept in rhythm and turned around. What he saw shocked even him. Kenpachi had his hand latched onto his dick, and was blatantly jerking himself off.

Ichigo smirked and started shimmying out of his jeans, and kicked them to the side. He continued to dance clad in only boxer briefs. When the music got to a certain beat, he stuck his fingers into the waistband of his underwear and began to slowly tug them down; revealing orange pubic hair. When it got caught on the tip Ichigo moaned and bent forward to hide his erection as he pulled his underwear off.

He stepped out of them, and continued to cover them as he slowly climbed over Kenpachi making sure to keep his hips up and away from Kenpachi's skin. When he got to Kenpachi's lips, he surprised the man by crashing his lips onto Kenpachi's. The kiss immediately became savage as Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo's ass cheeks and slammed their erections together. "Ooh." Ichigo let out a low moan as their erections slid together. They rutted against each other for a few moments before he felt Kenpachi's hand sliding down his front. Ichigo's breathe hitched when he felt Kenpachi's hands fondling his balls, and then moving to his twitching hole.

"AAAaaah." Ichigo tried but couldn't hold in the moan as a finger slowly pushed in. Ichigo couldn't help rocking into the finger trying to get it deeper, when another finger was introduced. Ichigo felt a small twinge of pain as he felt it push in. He thanked the heavens that he had been finger-fucking himself since Kenpachi left. When Kenpachi's third finger was introduced, the pain increased, but still didn't overpower the pleasure. It was nothing compared to the pain of having that thick cock inside. He was happy that Kenpachi was letting him get used to it, when he felt a fourth finger slowly entering. He couldn't suppress the shudder at the feel of the stretch. It was painful but he was ready.

The fingers were thrusting everywhere until stars flashed across Ichigo's vision when Kenpachi brushed against his prostate. "Aah! Again Kenpachi! Again!" Ichigo began thrusting himself on the fingers more when they were pulled out. He whined, but then lined Kenpachi's dripping dick up to his entrance.

"Are you sure Ichigo?" Ichigo didn't answer him, but instead impaled himself quickly as to not draw out the pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The scream that ripped through Ichigo's lips could have woken the dead, but was quickly hushed by Kenpachi's lips. He probably would have woken up his family had it not been for the blaring reggae music.

Ichigo took a minute to catch his breath before lifting up his hips, and slowly descending."Oooooh!" He moaned loudly when he felt Kenpachi's member brush against his prostate. That must have triggered something in Kenpachi, because Ichigo suddenly found himself on his back with his legs on either side of Kenpachi's head.

"Aaaaah," His thrusts were hitting his prostate every time.

"Yaaaaah! Aaah!" Ichigo had completely abandoned all control over his words as his brain turned to mush.

"More! Oh God my God I…I'm gonna cum!" Ichigo's body convulsed as his come squirted out on his chest. He let out a little moan as Kenpachi's cum coated his insides, and winced as he pulled it out. He shivered as his sphincter contracted. Ichigo felt rather than saw Kenpachi sit lay down, and felt himself being pulled into his embrace.

"I love you, Kenpachi"

"I love you too, MY Ichigo"

* * *

There will be a sequel, and Scratch will be updated tonight or tommorow. chow chow for now.


End file.
